


Sweet

by Daegaer



Series: Black Omen [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi doesn't know this man, who claims to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Nagi looked at the terrifying man through a protective curtain of hair. The unnatural eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and his teeth seemed quite normal once more. He strode back and forth, running a hand through his hair, stealing glances at Nagi, seeming as if he were about to talk and then stopping. Finally he said something, and Nagi dropped his gaze to the floor. The man repeated what he'd said.

"I don't understand," Nagi said, trying to sound polite and not at all sullen.

The man laughed, as if amused at his own stupidity.

"Sorry. No point in using that form of the language, I suppose." 

He bent down a bit to put their faces on the same level and took off the sunglasses. Nagi stepped back, gazing into the yellow eyes in horrified wonder.

"Do you know me?" the man said. His features seemed sharper, his voice more of a hiss, his teeth fangs again.

"No," Nagi said, dropping his gaze. "I don't."

"No? No matter. We'll sort this out. Here, have some of this."

Nagi looked up again to see he was being offered chocolate. The man broke off a square and ate it, smiling thinly.

"See? No poison. Go on."

Nagi took a square and ate it slowly. The man was looking at him with an expression of satisfaction and something odd, like longing.

"You always liked sweet things."

The chocolate tasted of ashes in Nagi's mouth.


End file.
